The Legend Of The Half Avatar
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: There was once a great avatar named Akira.She faced many challenges in her life.But she had a friend through it all.Her twin sister Li-Hua or the first half avatar.The half avatar was a gift from the spirit world to the avatar.A constant friend & confident.But as with all good things there was a price.In doing this they gave the avatar a weakness.Follow Yuki the new half avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago before avatar Kazan (The unnamed fire bending avatar from Aang's visit to the spirit world) there was the avatar of earth, her name was Akira. She was harsh and unforgiving when it came to punishing those who threatened the peace of the world. But despite her brutality when it came to punishing the wrong, she was kind and always protected the weak.

It was because of this she was one of the most feared, loved and respected avatars of all time. She accomplished many great feats during her lifetime. Amongst them was re-uniting the Southern and Northern Earth Kingdoms after the Great Fuzen war. But the reason Akira is one of the most famous Avatars is not because of any of these things.

It is because of her younger twin sister, Li-Hau. Before the births of Li-Hau and Akira it was believed there was only one Avatar at a time. The two Wu sisters changed this, and many other believes we had about the Avatar.

You see the spirits had sat for hundreds of years watching the avatar struggle with their difficult duties. The people chosen as avatars were strong in character. But no matter how much more physically powerful they'd always be Human in mind, heart and soul. And to a Human, the strain of keeping the world in Balance and at peace was a terrible burden.

Finally, after many, many years of watching Avatar after, after Avatar fail or buckle under the stress of such an essential role. Their hearts began to bleed with sympathy and pain. The spirits mulled over different ways to help their chosen champions of peace for a long time. But even the wisest and oldest of the spirits could think of nothing that would help on their journey to become a fully realized Avatar.

Right when they thought that the Avatar would be doomed to a life of hardships and suffering La and Tui came up with an idea. La and Tui or Yin and Yang, knew of the importance of perfect balance. Perfect balance between Yin and Yang is a hard thing to achieve for a Human, even for a Human as special as the Avatar. And the Avatars very purpose is to achieve this perfect balance. So what if they had someone to help them? Someone other than their past selves or the spirit world, someone living.

Just as La and Tui have a each other why couldn't the Avatar have an opposite? Someone that made perfect harmony a more easily attainable goal?

So they created a companion. A Half-Avatar so to speak. To help guide and balance. It could not be just anyone however. It had to be one that's spirit was naturally entwined with the avatar's own. A twin was the perfect match. Li-Hau was the very first of these special companions.

The half Avatar balanced the avatar totally. They mastered quickly what the Avatar could not. If an Avatar lacked something the Half- Avatar had it. But all good things come at a price.

The Avatar's soul was so entwined with that of their twin that if anything happened to one the other would feel it. So they had to keep each other safe and well. Otherwise the consequences could be devastating.

After Akira and Li-Hau there were no more half Avatars. At least, until now.


	2. Go with her

I do not own avatar. I wish I did but I don't . This is why we have fanfiction. Please read and review ^-^!

* * *

I couldn't believe Korra! Out of all the immature, stupid and dangerous things to do. She just had to go to Republic City by herself. She just couldn't be patient for once in her life?! Tenzin said he would teach us and he will! It's his duty as the last master of airbending to do so. So why couldn't she just wait?!

Oh when I get my hands on her, I'm going to ring her neck.

How dare she worry me like this! I hadn't slept in two days. I look like crap! Which is to be expected, because who could sleep soundly with their older sister so far away? She could be out there getting herself killed for all I know! With Korra's temper and attitude I doubt she'd live without me for more than five days. Someone would surely kill her by then. I was filled with panic and terror as I think of all the ways Korra could end up dead, most of them were horribly graphic.

"You seem a bit tense Yuki." I stop my pacing to look up at Katara.

"I'm going to kill her!" I growl stomping my foot in anger.

"You act a lot alike sometimes." Katara smiles warmly at me. I can't help but to smile back. Katara is the grandmother I've always wished I had.

"Well, we are twins." I giggle.

"But you are two different people. Besides that you're supposed to be the yin to Korra's yang." She also lets out a light laugh.

"Hey! I'm much more patient and sweet than she is. I'm just really edgy right now." I sigh allowing myself to fall backwards onto the soft snow.

"This is the first time in a long time you've been apart." She says.

"It scares me to have her so far away. I can't protect her and she can't protect me." I mumble.

"It's normal for siblings to want to protect each other." Her eyes shine with understanding and wisdom.

"Yeah but me and Korra are not normal. Our bond is so much closer than regular siblings. Or so I thought, because close siblings let each other in on secret plans!" I growl before blowing a small stream of fire from my mouth.

"Maybe." She stops, a bit of hesitance showing on her face before she decides to continue."Maybe some separation is best. You and Korra won't always be able to stay together. You'll eventually grow up and create your own lives." Katara says.

Even though I know her words are kind of true I don't want to accept them. Korra and I are best friends, sisters, and on top of that we're twin sisters. That's about as close as it gets! We aren't going to grow apart, we just won't. It'll never happen. And besides, it's my duty to help people, not to be a baby maker and housewife.

"Now, now Yuki. Don't tell me you never want anything more than to be the Avatar. Every girl wants more than that. Even my close friend Toph eventually got married-" She trails off, probably remembering some old adventure. But soon enough her pretty Blue eyes refocus and she places a finger to her chin with a small smile on her face.

"Maybe your not upset about Korra leaving, but about her not including you in her little escape plan. Underneath all that act you must want some adventure. Am I right?" She laughs. Knowing she can spot a lie a mile away I nod truthfully. Better to tell the truth than to be embarrassed when your lie has been discovered.

"Well then, go after her." She says simply.

My jaw drops and my eyes widen and I can do nothing but gape at the old woman before me. She must be trying to give the other white lotus members a heart attack! Katara just shakes her head and with a subtle and flowing movement of her hands begins to bend the snow around me. I can feel it become a bit more solid as it lifts me into the air and over to her. When I'm close I hop off the floating snow and take a seat next to her on the stairs.

"Are you crazy?" I ask recovering from my initial shock at her suggestion.

"You have become a beautiful young lady and a powerful bender. It's time for you to go out into the real world. The white Lotus can't protect you forever. Our job is to train you and your sister, but we can't give you the real world experience you need to be a fully realized avatar." Katara says her face becoming very serious.

"You aren't ready to be without your sister emotionally either. It's putting a strain on everything you do. Your bending is sloppy, you're exhausted and you barely eat. For your own safety, health and well being, you should go with Korra." Katara pats my knee.

"W-what a-about t-the o-other members of t-the white l-lotus?" I stutter.

"We've decided that Korra shall be staying with Tenzin. It's only fair you also go." I grin before jumping into Katara's arms.

"Thank you so much. I love you guys!" I squeal hugging her tighter. I abruptly pull away when I realize just how much force I was putting into my hug. Hope I didn't hurt her.

"I'm not that frail and old child." Katara chuckles reading my mind just like she always does. I jump to my feet shaking off any excess snow and walk towards the door.

"I'm going to go pack my stuff." I open the door.

"I already did." I whip around my grin growing even wider.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." I laugh.

When Katara gets up without saying anything more I stop laughing.

"You aren't _really_ trying to get rid of me? Right?" I ask feeling more than a bit worried. Katara just shakes her head walking past me.

"Oh my god you are!"


End file.
